Vanescula Drakan
She seems almost human. Don't move. Maybe she won't be able to see you. Lord Drakan's sister. |race=Vampyre }} |text1=Humanoid |item2= A powerful female vampyre. Lord Drakan's sister. |race=Vampyre |level = 424 (205 in Top Trumps) }} |text2=Vampyre |item3= |text3=Nessie }} Lady Vanescula Drakan (pronounced /vənɛskjuːlə drəkʰaːn/), Mistress of Darkmeyer, is one of four Drakan siblings alongside her brothers, Ranis, Draynor and Lowerniel. Both Vanescula and Ranis run Meiyerditch and Darkmeyer for Lord Drakan. Roles During the quest Darkness of Hallowvale, (also Vanescula's first appearance) Vanescula's servant, Sarius Guile, stops Vanstrom Klause before he kills you to interject something about Vanescula's interest in a man named Safalaan. In the RuneScape novel "Return to Canifis", It is revealed that she is immensely powerful, indeed more powerful than the Black Prince and possibly stronger than Lord Drakan himself. Also revealed in the novel is how she enjoys using creatures and people as "pawns" in her games with other vampyres; for example, she tricks Jerrod to kill the Wyrd, a creature under command of the Black Prince, that murdered dozens of civilians. During The Branches of Darkmeyer Vanescula asks the player for help to defeat her siblings Ranis Drakan and Lord Drakan to take control over Darkmeyer, as Drakan is not doing much for the vyres, and she feels she could help them better. She kills Ranis after he discovers the player's true identity, and blames it on the Myreque as there was a commotion outside to avoid any suspicion from them. At the end of the quest, if she is asked about Safalaan she will say she killed him, but then berates you for your gullibility, implying that she was simply lying. She seems to be fairly interested in Safalaan's life. Once the quest The Branches of Darkmeyer is completed, player may speak to Vanescula in order to change their vampyric name. During the quest The Lord of Vampyrium, Vanescula assists the Myreque in an attempt to take out Drakan. Their attempt fails and both her and Mornid are sent to the "Bloodletter" chamber, where their blood is slowly sapped and their wings wounded. The player manages to free the two of them and as they attempt to leave, Drakan stops them and throws his spear at Mornid, killing her and sending Vanescula in a state of shock, although it is a ploy to make the Myreque think she was genuinely helping them. After the player kills Drakan, she "tells" something to Safalaan, which she kills him instead, to the remaining survivors' shock. She explains that with his death, she now has Icyene blood in her and can go through the River Salve. Learning Haemalchemy from Safalaan before killing him, the vampyre society will now need more people, giving the remaining more freedom. She plans to invade Misthalin so the vampyres can live like how they used to under the Zarosian Empire. Post-quest dialogue with the upper level sentinels after the Lord of Vampyrium shows that she is true to her word, as the nobles are eating well and the vyrewatch are more obedient under her rule compared to Drakan's. Talking to her will result in a short argument between the two as the player argues that she betrayed the Myreque and that she had to kill him, as she tells them that Safalaan would gladly die for his cause. In addition, she is credited by the vyres for killing Drakan, as the human-born vyres had heard that he was planning to kill them and thanks Vanescula for stopping his plans, even though the player killed him. She does not hold any grudge against the player regardless of the decision they decide when she will invade Misthalin. Nessie Nessie is a crying and scared child that comes out of a building during The Branches of Darkmeyer at a meeting point, supposedly arranged by Vanstrom Klause. When spoken to, however, Nessie reveals her identity and transforms into Vanescula Drakan. Trivia * As of The Lord of Vampyrium, Vanescula is the only Drakan sibling alive, after the deaths of her brothers Count Draynor, Lowerniel Drakan, and Ranis Drakan; the latter of whose death was directly caused by Vanescula herself. * Before the release of the Lord of Vampyrium, many players speculated Vanescula to be an anti-hero throughout the quest series due to her assistance for the Myreque. For example, in the novel Return to Canifis, she tricked Jerrod into killing the Wyrd, who killed and abducted many civilians mostly in Varrock. (It is confirmed that the novel is not related to the Myreque quests, but still an example as not much has affected each other anyway.) Also, during Branches of Darkmeyer, she works with the player to help make the Blisterwood weapons to defeat vampyres such as Vanstrom Klause and killed her own brother, Ranis Drakan. She also said she wanted to use the book of Haemalchemy to teach the Vampyres how to survive without having to hurt the humans, so the humans can be set free. By doing so, many players believed she either intentionally, accidentally or out of boredom, helped the Myreque to make their job easier or using them as her pawns to take over Morytania for herself. It was however proven that the pawn theory was correct, but for a different reason. * Vanescula's examine text in vampyre form, "Don't move. Maybe she won't be able to see you." is a reference to the movie Jurassic Park. In the movie, it is believed that Tyrannosaurus had vision based around movement, and thus couldn't see prey if it didn't move. This prompts the protagonist to say a similar line when faced against the film's (female) Tyrannosaurus. * Vanescula is briefly controlled by the player after the fight with Vanstrom to defeat his Bloodveld guardians. * When you pledge loyalty to her, you can say: I plead guilty to the Drakan family, and she would say "Can't you do anything right?" and you can then choose to say "I devote my serviettes, band and flowers to the Drakan before me" and she'll reply "How did you even... oh never mind. It's only the mark that matters." * Vanescula's Combat Level according to Jagex's Top Trumps is 205. * Vanescula strongly supports the conversion of humans into vampyres, unlike Lowerniel and some of the other true-borns who view the practice as unnatural. Vanescula says she doesn't want the vampyres to go back to reproducing the old way because she doesn't want to be anyone's "brood-mare". Drakans in game.png|Vanescula Drakan, centre left Drakans.png|Vanescula in vyre form, left Vanescula and Safalaan.png|Vanescula meets Safalaan nl:Vanescula Drakan Category:Drakan Bloodline Category:Antagonists